Land of The Gods
by blahgal
Summary: AU-Sucked into a magical world known only to its inhabitants as The Land of The Gods the Anubis kids must get the unknowing Nina to her coronation so she can stop the evil betrayer Pluto from taking over her kingdom. Fabina, Amfie, Jara.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Jerome shot the hacky sack flying through the air. It went soaring over Alfie and out of their dorm room into the hallway.

"Ugh! Nice going mate, we could have set a record or something." Alfie moaned as he dashed into the hallway to retrieve the hacky sack. His eyes moved along the hallway, trying to spot the ball. His eyes didn't stop on the ball though, they landed on the mummy's sarcophagus that was faintly glowing green. "Oh Jerome... can you come out here for a second..." He called to his friend as he walked closer to the intense light. Jerome popped out of their room and walked over to Alfie, not noticing the light.

"What's the matter mate, can't even find a simple ball by yourself?" he joked lightly. He opened his eyes and they widened at the sight in front of him. "Uh what's that?" he asked as he pointed to the light.

"I'm not sure; it was like that when I came out." Alfie murmured his reply as he stared intently at the tomb. When Jerome had walked into the room its color had shifted into more of a reddish color. Both of the boys kept their eyes trained on the lit mummy. Afraid it would go away if they looked away they kept on staring, studying it, watching the light bounce off of the chandelier and mirrors around them.

A door creaked open and both Mick and Fabian emerged from their room, wondering why the loud sounds from Jerome and Alfie had suddenly become non-existent. Both of them glanced at the silent pranksters before being flabbergasted by the glowing mummy's sarcophagus. Although they didn't know it had been a different color before it was now flashing between red, green, gray, and brown.

"What is that?" Mick asked as he walked closer to the tomb then Alfie and Jerome had even thought about. Fabian inspected it from afar and knew that this was something Nina would need to know about. Oh, and Sibuna too.

"I'll go get Nina!" He called as he ran towards the stairs. Mick called after him

"Get all of the girls!" Mick looked over the light once again, for some reason it was now only changing colors between red, green, and brown. He turned around to face Alfie and Jerome, inspecting their faces for traces of…something…anything really. At first he thought this could be all just a really elaborate prank that they had created to freak out the housemates; but when he saw the intrigued and confused looks plastered across their faces he knew that wasn't the case. "How long has this been eh, glowing?" he probed them for answers.

"For the entire ten minutes we've been out here." Jerome answered stoically as he kept looking at the light. Mick pondered this for a moment before turning back to light. It was truly fascinating. The lights memorized him, made him feel powerful. The brown color especially made him feel…differently. As if it was supposed to do something for him. Although he and the color brown had never had a special connection before it felt now as if the brown light was a part of him. And it freaked him out.

Loud thumps came from the stairs and Mick broke his gaze on the light. Fabian ran down the stairs as Nina gripped his arm. Mara, Amber, and Patricia followed after them. The light began to flash with more colors. Purple, white, pink, and blue were now infused with the gray, green, red, and brown. Its colors became brighter as everyone else approached it.

"Ohhh it's pink!" Amber squealed as she approached it the glowing mummy. She felt a warmth with the pink light, it made her giddy and it made her feel as if it meant something to her. As if it was telling her that something was going to go right but then go wrong.

Mara let the white light take over her mind, let it tell her something. Not only was the light telling her something, it was _warning_her of something. Telling her that something monuments was on its way.

Fabian found the gray light calming yet empowering. It was if the cool color was putting him in charge, in charge of what he didn't know but it was nice to be in charge. Even if it was in charge of something he had no idea about.

Patricia was leery of the light, she felt odd. Almost as if the light had once been amazing but was becoming increasingly weak and less powerful. Something was right and yet at the same time something was right. She wasn't sure which one was stronger but she felt that she was about to find out.

Nina hung back and stared at the light with Patricia and Mara by her side. Her eyes looked at it, followed the light back to its source inside of the coffin. She could feel her necklace start to become warmer. She plucked it from underneath her shirt and found that she had been right; the necklace had started to glow but it wasn't how it usually glowed. Instead of solely glowing red it was now also illuminating with tiny rays of purple. The same lavender shaded purple that was also glowing from the coffin. Suddenly she was attracted to the sarcophagus with an otherworldly force. Nina pushed past her housemates as they started at her as if she were crazy.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Fabian asked as he reached for his girlfriend's arm. She walked past him in a trance like state as she neared the sarcophagus. With a touch from her fingers and necklace the tomb was gone only leaving the light.

The Anubis members gasped at the swirling colored lights. The lights wrapped around them pulling into a world unknown to them, yet, it was a world that would soon become like a home to them. A mysterious home in which they would have to save, a world known only as _**The Land of The Gods.**_

AN/ Well…here's my new AU story. This isn't really the first chapter just more of a prologue, the actual first chapter is over 3,000 words so yep! This is pretty different then what I usually write; it's going to be based off of Roman/ Greek/ myths and folklore. Romance will be heavily infused in the later chapters. Like super heavy. Like basically chapters worth of it. Yeah anyway please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Fabian's POV_

What just happened? It must have been a dream. Sure a lot of weird things had been going on lately but that was impossible. A slew of bright lights had not swept up me and my friends.

I opened my eyes to prove that I was just in my room but the reality suddenly dawned on me and I knew what had just happened, was in fact real. Golden pillars, golden, paintings, golden food, golden animals, golden people, the room around me was entirely golden. Everything around me was entirely gold, that was everything except for my girlfriend and friends who were lying on the floor next to me. I made my way over to Nina and shook her gently, trying to arouse her from her sleep. She mumbled for a little bit before coming around and shooting up from the ground.

"Where are we?" She asked as she gazed in awe at the room around us. It was probably the most surreal thing I've ever laid my eyes on. A long golden table was sitting before us, everything on it; the fruits, plates, goblets, breads, and the people who sat frozen in the chairs were gold. At the head of the table was a golden man who, even though he was completely golden, you could tell he held more importance. A crown was close to falling of his head, and his glittering eyes held immense sorrow, yet he still seemed to be in command.

"I'm not sure," I told her sincerely. Tearing my eyes away from the frozen king and moved them to the open window. Taking a sharp intake of breath I was shocked at what lay out there. The whole city was the same as this room. Tall buildings were gold, tiny huts were gold, vendors in the street were gold, absolutely everything in sight was gold. It was the stuff you read in books, tales your mum tells you before go to bed, it was…mythical.

"It's King Midas." Nina's voice was filled with revelation. Her eyes darted around the room in amazement.

"What?" I asked her. Of course I had heard the story before. The greedy king of a land in Ancient Greece got a little too greedy and was granted the ability to turn everything he touched to gold. The thing was he didn't really exist… or at least that's what I thought.

"You know the story Fabian! If the Cup of Ankh can be real, why can't King Midas?" She asked with an increasing sense of earnest in her voice. I bit my lip, wondering if that could really be possible. Before I could reach a decision Amber's squeal filled the room.

"Eww! Where are we? Too much gold is incredibly tacky!" I turned around to see a disgusted looking Amber next to a fascinated Alfie. Amber was frowning at the décor while Alfie inspected the golden floor with a gleeful smile and a dreamy look that was plastered across his face.

"Is this the home of the Goldiantiors? The aliens who put gold on Earth?" He asked as he swiveled his head around to look at everything around him. With that Jerome woke up and promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Alfie! Pay attention mate. Does it look like we're in another planet?" He rolled his eyes looking annoyed, but when he saw me looking at him he mouthed "Where are we?" I shrugged, honestly still not sure. Patricia's horrific scream shook us all as we looked at the panic-ridden Patricia. She looked around in utter terror but she seemed to calm down for a moment as she got used to the golden room. And then she started yelling her head off again.

"What is this? Where are we? Is this some kind of stupid prank? I will kill you if it is!" Patricia threatened the jokers of the house angrily. Jerome held up his arms in innocence.

"Yo Trixie it wasn't me! Even the incredible Jerome Clarke isn't smart enough to pull this one off. This thing has Ms. Chosen One, Sibuna thing written all over it." I nodded to myself; Sibuna would defiantly have some work to do with all of this. Nina looked as if she were about to say something but Mara and Mick beat her to the chase.

"Chosen One? Sibuna? What? Where are we?" Mara quickly spurted out questions to us. She gazed hard at us, looking and probing for answers. I glanced over at Nina who was biting her lip and begging me for help. I shrugged my shoulders; there really was nothing we could do. I mean it was no use lying to them, not when they got sucked in here with us.

"Um well something really big happened last term. Don't feel bad we didn't tell you, we just wanted to keep you safe. Long story short Victor and most of the teachers are in a secret society that want to live forever using an elixir of life but it'll only work if they have it from this cup called the Cup of Ankh. A chosen one needs to put together, at first they thought it was Joy but it's actually me. There was also this evil guy named Rufus and he wanted the cup to but neither he nor the teachers got it. So do you get it?" Nina explained to them trying to fit as many details as she could into a short amount of time. Mara nodded eyes wide and Mick had the same look on his face when I was trying to help him understand his French assignments.

"Uh-huh," Mara said wide-eyed. Mick just nodded slightly as he pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and began chomping on it.

"That's interesting." He mumbled through bites. Mara smacked him on the arm.

"That's interesting? More like life-changing Mick!" She scolded Mick for a moment before returning to gaze in awe at the room around her. "So you still didn't answer my other question. where are we?" She asked Nina, who was now closely expecting the king we thought to be King Midas.

Before anyone could answer there was a poof of bright yellow smoke appeared in the middle of our circle. When the smoke cleared away in front of us two…goblin like things stood. They were disfigured and hunched over, green bumpy skin covered them and they were wearing what looked to be tattered armor. They looked the same as the illustrations of goblins in my old folk-lore books. It defied almost everything I believed in, science proved these things didn't exist, but right now they stood right in front of me and I knew I couldn't deny it. One of the…mysterious beings began to talk to us, in a raspy voice that was unlike any other voice I had never heard before.

"The orphan Princess has returned for her coronation, Alas, first she and her friends must save every single nation, One of you, descendent of Jupiter, Must save this land from its golden stupor, Together you must find the written solution, For if you do, you shall save Jupiter's land from thishorrid collusion, brought up by the evil Pluto's crazy delusions." He rhymed in a slow old- fashioned voice. It almost sounded as if he was desperate, I wasn't sure why but I knew we had to help him. Even if we had no idea what we were doing or where we were I knew we had to help. At the start of its poem it seemed as if it was looking at Nina, but as it started to talk about Jupiter it looked as if it were looking at me.

Pluto…Pluto…where had I heard Pluto before? He was the Roman King of the underworld I knew but he was never described as evil. People described him as dark but never evil. I doubted they were talking about the Roman god but it seemed as if someone had taken the namesake and went with it. The way these creatures were talking it was like there were more places than just this. As if there were other horrible things that went awry in other parts of this warped dimension. This place wasn't on Earth I was sure of that but other than that I had no idea who this evil force was or where we were.

"Princess! Ohh it must be me! Princess Amber! It's got a nice ring to it!" Amber smiled brightly as her eyes glazed over in a daydream like state. I rolled my eyes; of course Amber would want to be a princess. And it was almost expectant for her to be the princess. She was the type of course, girly and naïve and everything that makes a stereotypical princess. However I knew for whatever reason that it wasn't Amber. It wouldn't even make sense. Both of her parents were still alive and besides, I had a feeling it was somebody else. I thought it was Nina.

"The land of Jupiter? You really are aliens! We're in outer space!" Alfie threw his hand sup excitedly in the air. I shook my head at him, even though if what these little goblins were true the thought of aliens wouldn't be that ridiculous.

"Alfie they aren't talking about the planet. They're…they're talking about the Roman king of the gods." I muttered looking at the goblins for confirmation. They smirked at me and I knew I was right.

"Ah smart boy no wonder- opps I've given to much a way. I shall not say!" This time it was the other goblin who spoke, his voice was different, and he sounded more like a laid back, joker kind of guy. "Together you must quest, to save the east and the west, alas you aren't correctly dressed!" Both he and the other goblin grinned and with a flash they gave each other a high-five and looked at us expectedly.

At first nothing happened but quickly a bright gust of the same yellow dust surrounded us. As quickly as it appeared it went away and I felt my mouth form a perfect O. Our old clothes were gone. In place my old grey jeans and plaid shirt were replaced with something straight out of a Lord of the Rings movie. With a long cloak, long dark pants, light shirt, big leather boots, I looked completely ridiculous. I glanced around at my friends and saw that all of the guys were dressed the same way. The girls were dressed completely different from us and each other.

Mara looked like she was a female version of Robin Hood, short cape, dark short boots, long green leggings and a brown short dress. Patricia was glaring down at her black and white short dress with pure hatred but as she looked at her long boots she smiled. Amber grinned widely at her long sleeved pink dress with white boots. And Nina looked as pretty as she always did if not even prettier in her knee high boots and white and blue short dress.

"Ekk! How did you do that? I want that super power!" Amber asked the two goblins as she ran up to them. Both of them looked at her with an utter look of disgust on their faces. "And why do you keep talking in rhymes? It's very confusing." She told them pointedly while waving a finger in their faces.

The one who had spoken first lips curled and I knew that he was about to say something else. Something that could be insanely important.

"Shhh, our words can only help, we shall yelp, if we do not rhyme, then we will be punished for our crime, convicted long ago, if not we will be thrown to the snow. No more of us, do not fuss, you must save the land, with instructions in hand, you must find the crow, it shall glow, then go down below, so do not be slow, and save King Midas' land from woe." He pointed over to a large bird that was perched on the king's shoulder and looked directly at me as he did so. His face looked stoic and cold but in his eyes gleamed with hope. As if we could do something to help them, as if we could set them free. I gave him a small grin and his downturned mouth upturned into a crooked grin. "Both myself, Hicksburgalo and my companion Berrywell, say farewell," with these final words they popped out of here as quickly as they had shown up in the first place.

"That was bizarre." Mick's voice came out breathy and shocked as he stood still in the middle of the room pointing at wear the goblins had been. For a minute he looked completely fine and then he fell to the ground in shock.

"Oh no!" We all ran over to the faint Mick. I scooped him up from the ground and tried to awaken him. As his best mate I tried to think of the things that I used to wake him up whenever he overslept.

"Hey Mick! Trudy made chocolate chip pancakes with the whipped cream faces you love!" I shouted into his ears. He quickly jumped up from my arms and looked around.

"Where?" he asked looking around the room. I shook my head as he tried to stake out the breakfast food. Rolling my eyes I blocked out Mick and trained my eyes back on the bird. I walked over to it and studied it closely. Its head pointed to the golden fireplace. Pressing my lips together I thought back to what Hicksburgalo had said, you must find the crow, it shall glow. Even though this looked like a crow it wasn't glowing. Realization dawned on me; something or somebody has to make it glow. The locket only works for Nina, why wouldn't the crow for whoever was the descendent of Jupiter.

"All of the guys need to touch the crow. I think it's the only way we can figure out who the descendent of Jupiter is." I told my friends, beckoning them over to where I was with a hand motion.

Jerome looked at me as if I were insane.

"You actually believe this crud? Aren't you supposed to be the sensible one or something?" he asked me throwing his hands up in the air. It was clear he didn't believe, but I wasn't sure why he didn't. Honestly after the whole mystery I guess I believed almost anything was possible. We were standing in a golden room, in a golden city, where two goblins just appeared out of thing air then changed our clothes and then went off again. You would have to be crazy or just plain stupid to not see what's going on.

"Jerome this is real! I mean look where we are? Why can't it be real? Just touch it mate!" Alfie yelled at Jerome, looking completely frustrated. "I'll even go first." Alfie walked up and lightly touched the statue-like bird. At first nothing happened and nothing glowed but a few second later Alfie was sliding across the room when the bird flung him off with an unseen force. "I guess it's not me." He muttered as he got up from the ground. "Mick why don't you give it a go."

Mick still looked completely dazed and confused but he went up to the bird and put his hand on its head. In a millisecond he was thrown across the room like Alfie. Mick jumped from the floor and rubbed his head with his hands.

"God this is insane. Jerome you try." He gripped to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest looking as if he was trying to process this whole situation. I had to give him and Mara credit; this wasn't a sort of situation where you could handle it easily. It really was insane and unbelievable too.

Jerome scowled angrily as he walked up to the golden crow next to me. His eyes scanned it over and he put his index finger mockingly on the birds head smirking when it did nothing at first. And, just as it had done to both Alfie and Mick, it sent him rolling across the room.

If it wasn't any of the other guys then it had to be me. It was a strange thought. Little Fabian Rutter being a descendent of the king of the gods. If someone had told me that ten minutes ago I would have laughed at the thought. Now I wasn't so sure. I looked again at the crow with its golden feathers, golden eyes, and golden talons. It seemed like it wanted to help. As if it was holding a secret bigger than us.

Tentatively I placed my whole hand on its tiny head and waited. The same gray light that had been back at Anubis house was glowing around the bird and a large rumble shook the room. My eyes were drawn to the golden fireplace that was behind the table at the end of the room. The hearth of it was sliding into the ground leaving behind a long dark staircase illuminated by lit torches. Whatever it is we need to find must be down there. I was positive we had to go down there. There was no doubt in my mind that whatever was needed to set this place free was down there. And I was also sure that there would be some answers down there too.

I turned back around to face my awe-struck, wide eyed friends. Mick still looked as if he was about to pass out, Mara was a surprisingly white color, Amber was distracted by one of the frozen women's jewelry , Alfie looked excited to go on this adventure, Jerome was shell-shocked, and Nina was grinning at me as if she was excited to see what was going on.

"Well?" I asked. "Is everybody ready to save King Midas' land from woe?"

**AN- Well…what do you guys think? I myself am very happy with this story- but I would love to know what you guys think! The only way I can do that is if you review- so please do! **

**Izzi08-Haha nice word! The Jara might take a little bit but it will indeed be intense!**

**TheHOAProtanginist- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Jenc0449- Aw thank you! Hehe yes there shall be Jara! Random spaz attacks are awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy footsteps followed me as I led the way down the passageway. The torches flames flickered heavily and I glanced over to see Nina beside me inspecting the large portraits that were hanging on the stone walls. I didn't blame her for staring at them, they were defiantly beautiful.

The subjects were obviously the kings and queens of this place. All of them were dressed even more elaborately then the golden people we had just seen. Some were stoically standing and glaring while others smiled knowing smiles. The names of the rulers were painted on the bottom of the painting in large cursive. Apparently we were only in one section of this land because some of them had titles as well. Some apparently were the Dukes and Duchesses of Venus, some were Counts of Mars and others were Lords of Minerva. King Freidman and Queen Beatrice were the rulers through 1237 and then all the way into 1295. The widowed Lady Amelia of Diana ruled all the way from 1353 into the turn of the century. Duke James of Mercury had eight different wives in his era that lasted between 1555 into 1594.

I stopped looking at the paintings and turned my attention to my friends behind me. Amber was quietly filling her nails while Alfie whispered into her ears. From time to time her face broke into a wide smile and you could tell he was trying to make her laugh. Patricia seemed to be explaining the whole Sibuna mystery to Mick and Mara. Jerome was holding his phone high in the air, looking for service.

"Whoa," I bumped into the visibly freaked out Nina. "What's the matter?" I asked her as I moved my eyes to where hers were resting. Her eyes were locked on a large portrait of the King and Queen of the entire Land of The Gods according to the script underneath them in the painting. The King, whose name was Steven, had an ornate crown on his curly hair that strongly resembled Nina's. His blue eyes held both authority and kindness as he held hands with the queen. The scrawl also told us her name was Jacqueline. She also bore a striking resemblance between her and Nina, her hair was darker and held more of a wave instead of a curl but she was incredibly pretty. I looked at the date and saw that they ruled through 1978-1998.

Nina's breath was shaky and she grasped onto my hand tightly before whispering out what I had already pieced together.

"Those are my parents Fabian. My parents' names are Steven and Jacqueline and they died back in 1998. And they looked exactly like that." Nina stumbled into my arms and I held her tightly. Amber's disappointment leaked through her voice.

"So Nina's the princess? Not me! Aww!" Amber pouted as she put her hands over her chest in disappointment. Mara, who was standing next to Amber, rolled her eyes in utter disbelief. She gawked at Amber and lightly smacked her shoulder.

"Amber!" Mara scolded Amber for a moment before walking over to me and Nina. She gently placed her hand on Nina's shoulder softly. "Are you alright Nina?" She asked her worriedly. Nina said nothing, her beautiful face was tense and I could see tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and reached my hands up to stroke her hair. Looking back up I took another look at her parents and realized how much Nina must have missed them. I had seen her cry before but never like this. She barely talked about them and even when she did she only ever got a distant look in her eyes and changed the subject after a few minutes.

Just as I was about to try and brush her tears away she pulled away and shook away her tears. She breathed in and out as she rubbed at her face roughly. Brushing away the final tears that were escaping she put a smile on her face and put her hands on her hips confidently.

"It's okay, we can talk about this later. After we save this place. Then we can talk about it. Let's just go." She nodded her head, as if assuring herself this was the right plan, and then turned around again. Nina placed one foot forward, hesitating for a minute, and then walked quickly forward again. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do now. I could tell her it would be better to talk about it now, I could grab her again and hold as she cried or I could move forward with her.

Before I could even decide what to do Amber's fearful shriek echoed around the dark hallway. Both Nina and I whirled around to see Amber plunging into a large, golden lit room that had been masked by the painting of Count Gerald of Jupiter. Loud bangs and pained cries rang out loudly.

"Ow! That hurt! Woah… you guys have to come down here! I think I found that thingy those ugly looking things were talking about." Amber called up to us, her voice sounding incredibly distant for seemingly only falling for a second.

"Are you okay Amber?" Nina called down to her best friend with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I fell on this nice, soft rug, but it still hurt." Amber hollered back at Nina.

My eyes darted around the room, looking for an idea of what to do. All of my friends were looking at the ripped portrait completely shocked at what Amber had just said. I walked over to the marred painting and pulled the rest of it back, creating a bigger space for us to walk down. A cobblestone spiral staircase that led to a small, brightly illuminated chamber that held Amber and a gleaming piece of paper. Sighing I grabbed a torch off of the wall and began to step down the steps.

Noticing that nobody but Nina was following I called back up the steps.

"Hey come on. Let's go." I motioned for them to follow me as I bounded down the steps. After a moment my friends snapped out of their stupor and followed me down. I reached Amber and held out my hand so she could get up. Grabbing on to me I pulled her up, checked to make sure everyone had followed me, and walked over to the golden paper.

I knew at once that this was what the two goblins Hicksburgalo and Berrywell had been talking about. I reached my hands out to it but before I could grasp it in my hands the stone wall in front of me crashed open, making the stones fly around us. I shielded my eyes from the debris and was terrified by what I saw.

Four, huge, warty, ogres came barreling through the walls gripping onto axes. If Nina thought the painting of Sarah had scared me she had no idea what I was feeling now. They growled at us and came towards us slowly lifting their axes high in the air. Standing still for only a moment I left the document behind and went flying towards the stairs. I grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her along with me yelling back to the rest of my friends.

"Run!" I shouted as I ran faster than I ever had in my life. We broke free into the hallway where we had started and began to trip down the stairs because we were running two fast. I turned my head around to see all of my friends rushing away from the quickly approaching them. Mick ran so fast he passed me by.

Three archways came into view and I pushed forward trying to decide which way was the best way. One was to the left that led into a dimly lit hallway. The one in the middle was in the same direction we were already going and looked almost the same in regards to light. The final choice had the same gray light billowing from inside of it. I knew that it was the way to go. I was positive.

"That way!" I declared as I pointed towards it. Sliding into the room I turned back around to see the rest of my friends were bolt into the room. Just as the ogres were about to bring the axe down on the shocked Amber a golden stone barrier crashed down on the floor, blocking out our tormentors and leaving us all in safety.

"What was that?" Mick gaped as he pointed to the wall with huge eyes. He looked back at us with the most shocked face I had ever seen. Jerome raised his eyebrow in that cocky, smug look he always gets whenever he's going to say something sarcastic. Jerome seemed to get that look a lot with Mick.

"Hmm, well it could be four ogre things chasing us through a magical land. Or you know it could also be Amber's new lip-gloss. I think it's a tossup, don't you?" he snickered for a moment before turning around to look further down the passageway. It really looked infinite; it seemed to go on forever and ever. Frowning, I thought about our options. Everybody looked completely exhausted and weary but pressing on would probably be what we had to do. There was no way we could stay here, the ogres were already pressing on the barrier and it may not hold them for long.

And then, as if a guide, the gray light was there again, showing me the way up until a certain point on the wall. I raised an eyebrow, why would it just stop suddenly at the wall. Unless there is something in the wall. Running over to it I began to study the space intently.

"Okay Fabian…what's with the random love of walls?" A seemingly confused Alfie asked as he came up behind me, followed by the rest of the gang. Didn't he see the light?

"The light… it lead us here. Aren't you paying attention?" I muttered as I traced my fingers along the wall, looking for a crack or a way out. Alfie's hand started to wave in front of my face. "What Alfie!" I snapped, angrily. I didn't really mean to but it was just so frustrating sometimes. His face looked hurt and I softened my face, feeling bad that I had made one of my friends upset.

"Nobody else sees a light Fabian." He told me, worriedly, which was odd for Alfie since he really was the laid back guy of the group. I couldn't believe they didn't see the light. It was plain as day. The gray light stood out to me and only me for some reason. I felt like Nina, scared and unsure. I'm the only one who can see the light because this is Jupiter's land and I'm the descendant. I would have to save my friends and this land almost by myself.

I bit my lip and wondered if I was right or just plain crazy. Just as I was about to back away from the wall I pressed onto one of the larger bricks and it went back farther into the wall. Both it and a large portion of the stones around it fell away leaving behind another passageway.

"Oh, well I guess this invisible light really likes us!" Amber said brightly as she pushed past me and nonchalantly walked into the passageway. "You know all of these passageways are getting super confusing." She complained. "I mean why isn't there just a sign that says Shortcut to Magical Document? That would be so much easier!" I rolled my eyes but I actually had to agree with her. This was getting more complicated then the old Sibuna mystery. At least there we were in our own world, not one where we barely had a clue what we were doing. I mean first we get attacked by ogres and now we were finding hidden passageways inside of another passageway. Although I liked adventures I didn't really enjoy this one.

"She's got a point." Mara pointed out as she followed Amber. Jerome trailed behind her, Alfie went behind him, then came Mick, and finally Patricia. Nina tapped my arm and reached her head up to my ear to whisper something in my ear.

"We've got to get back to the room. And fast." She said this with a gripping urgency and I could only nod my head in agreement. She was right. Even though we weren't a part of this place, even if we didn't know who the villain was, and even though we had no idea exactly what we were doing I knew we had to help these trapped people.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." I said as I followed the rest of my friends with Nina by my side.

We continued walking for what seemed like forever, we were all tired and weary but I knew we had to keep going. Who knew when the ogres could come back chasing after us? Of course I doubted its probability but I knew it could still happen. Honestly I wish the light would come back to guide me, this hallway seemed to go on for eternity and I didn't see the end coming anytime soon.

As if it had heard my prayers the lights blowy figure returned. It seemed to almost dance around me for a moment before rushing away deeper into the darkness. I ran after it, almost falling over on my face because I was going so fast. Of course my confused friends came after me , screaming at me.

"Fabian! Where are you going?" Nina yelled after me. Mick, who was not even running his full speed caught up to me, bellowed at me.

"Where the hell are you going mate?" His voice carried the loudest over my other friends. I ignored them, not saying a word as I followed the light into a dead end. As I tried to skid into a stop I accidently rammed my whole body into the wall. Even though it was one of the most painful things I had ever had happen to me I ignored it when the wall broke down to reveal the same room we had to flee from when the ogres came.

"Wow Fabian. This light must really like you mate!" Alfie exclaimed as he clapped me on the shoulder. "Now go read that document to save this place or whatever." He winked at me and pushed me forward to it.

Even though I felt I had been brave so far but now, as I was supposed to read this… this document of sorts I was completely scared. I walked towards it tentatively and closed my eyes tightly before I began to read it.

"_To protect ,_

_With no regrets,_

_This is fake,_

_Finding the real one will not be easy as cake,_

_Ten steps back,_

_Ten steps right,_

_Be warned because you are in for a fright."_

"It's a fake!" I cried out in anger. How could we have gone through all the trouble of finding our way back to this place only to discover it was a fake? This was defiantly harder than our Sibuna mystery!

"Well at least it tells us where to go. Fabian why don't you just take ten steps back and then ten steps to the right and see what happens?" Mara suggested to me. Biting my lip I counted my steps backwards slowly- One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps, six steps, seven steps, eight steps, nine steps, and the final tenth step to the back. I shuffled to the right ten times. Just as I was about to cry out in frustration the floor beneath me slide away and then I was falling back as my friends screamed around me.

**AN/ Not gonna say much… yeah so here it is. The next two chapters are done already so whenever I get 'em back I'll post them. Thanks for reviews, and please leave some to tell me what you think. **

**Grace-Thank you so much! I hope this chapter will satisfy your cravings for a new chapter. (Totally always wanted to say that.)**

**Allthepossibilites- Hehehe thank you! AU stories are fun to write!**

**Sweetcupcake62- I'm glad you like it!Thanks for the review!**

**Alice-in-wonderland-22-Lol, meathead down on aisle 2!**

**Serinityskywalker- Will do! I love your name by the way (StarWars is legit)**

**Nina Clarke-Thank you! I shall! **


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, an aching pain ran through my entire body, but only for a moment. Now I know how Amber felt when she fell down those stairs. Cracking my back and trying to ease away the pain, I sat up and looked around. The whole in the ground I fell from had my friends' faces peering at me from inside. I waved up at them and then glanced around me.

Hundreds of pieces of paper sat in a huge pile next to me. The document must have been in their somewhere. It was obvious. I moved my eyes away from the large and intimidating pile of papers and back up to my friends.

"Fabian! Are you okay? Oh gosh, I'm coming down there!" Nina bellowed down at me, her voice echoing around me. Confused I squinted my eyes so I could see what she was doing. How was she going to get down here from so far up? I saw her lean into a crouching position and I gasped as I saw what she was going to do. Was she crazy? That was so unsafe!

"Nina! No don't do that!" I warned her, but it was too late. She had already jumped down and I spread my arms out to catch her. Grabbing her out of the air plopped her down on the ground. Resting my hands on my shoulder I gaped at her. "That was so unsafe! I can't believe you did that. Well actually I can but gosh Nina! You could have really hurt yourself- then what would have I done?" I lectured. Nina rolled her eyes, seemingly unfazed by my words. Pecking me on my cheek she gave me a grin.

"Don't worry. I'm fine aren't I? Now the rest of you come down okay. Be careful, it was a rough fall." She winked at me and I could feel my concerned anger melt away. I could never understand why Nina was the only one who could have an effect on me like that. Then again, I guess that's love.

Mick was the first one of them all to jump down; his sports training must have really paid off because he landed without a shaky movement. After him came Patricia, who seemed to drop without hesitation, but who's landing was only saved by Mick steadying her. Alfie, being the goofball he was known for, flipped off the top and landed with his hands up as if he was impersonating a ninja. Amber peered down warily and stomped her foot before yelling down at Alife.

"Alfonzo Marmaduke Lewis if you don't catch me I will never kiss you again!" She cried out before she fell into Alfie's arms. I guess the threat of no snogging ever again frightened him into having strength and good reflexes.

Jerome leaped down with Mara already resting in his arms, which was weird because as far as I knew Mara and Mick were still an item. I glanced at my best mate, who actually didn't seem to care, he just looked slightly puzzled. I made a mental note to ask Mick about that later.

"Okay Rutter, what are we doing now?" Jerome asked as he surveyed the room with a look of immense distaste on his face. He particularity looked displeased with the large pile of papers.

Then and only then did I realize how large it was. I didn't really notice it before but the pile was about half a meter wide and probably about seven meters tall. I had a feeling we would be searching for a while.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to find what we're looking for in the pile. So let's start looking." I muttered the last part to myself and walked over to the closest to me. I picked it off of the floor and saw it was an ad for Coca Cola from what seemed like it the 1950s. I raised an eyebrow- they had Coca-Cola in this place. Even though I was confused I threw it back down on the floor behind me and then grabbed another one. Come to Lover's Lane- We Promise Whoever You Come with Will Be the One You Will Never Be Without. Located in the Land of Venus! That place was obviously located around here but it gave me no clues to the documents location.

Alfie and Jerome's laughs burst out into the silent room.

"Does anybody want to go see the lands largest ogre bogeys?" Jerome asked as he held up a green poster. Even I chuckled for a moment before diving back into the sea of papers.

I saw ads for everything to balloon animals to engagement rings. Shaking my head I check out what everyone else had found. Nina showed me multiple pieces of blank papers and game instructions. Mara had also come up with nothing, same with everybody else. I groaned in frustration as I kept looking. Stupid, trivial things were keeping me from finding what I was looking for and helping a whole land filled with innocent people.

Each time I found another one that wasn't we were looking for I got more discouraged. Crumbling them up every time I found one that held no relevance I was getting more irritated by the failure. It was nowhere to be found. I looked back at the pile of discarded papers and gasped at the size of it. We had gone through about half of the original pile but we still hadn't found it.  
>"This is like finding a needle in a haystack!" Mara cried out in frustration as she held up a picture of Scooby-Doo in utter annoyance. I nodded my agreement and tried to get the anger out of me. Desperately trying to concentrate I closed my eyes and blocked out my friends grumblings.<br>Letting the peacefulness of the darkness try to guide me to the right place I put all of my concentration into it. And then a wisp of gray light fluttered around in the blackness. Popping open my eyes I saw the gray light slide into the middle of the pile. Hurdling in after it I ignored my put off friends, who had obviously gotten papers flying at them. My hand grabbed at one small slip of paper, it was so small in fact that I bet we wouldn't have even noticed it until the very end of our search.

Pulling out of the rest of the papers and brushing off ones that had stuck to me off, I read the script on the paper with bated breath.  
>"So close to victory, so sad it is challenging to figure out ancient history, special words you need to utter, have been long thrown into the gutter. If you can find them, written upon a wall, then you will prove yourself and this land will not fall."<p>

"Another rhyme! Amber you were right, these are getting annoying." Mick said after I had finished reciting it. It really was a weird day when I agreed with both Amber and Mick. Rubbing my temple I tried to think what it meant written upon the wall. I didn't know if it was a picture, or if it was something like what happened back at the house to Nina. The words just appeared to her, but I didn't know if that would happen here. I mean with all of the golden things, trolls, and ogres I doubted the possibility of things being impossible.  
>"Do we have to go looking for it? It didn't really give us a clue of where to go. So where are we supposed to look?" Amber asked with a sour look on her face.<p>

"Yeah, I don't see anything on the walls right now. And it's not like the words are going to just appear on the wall." Mara exclaimed.

And as if trying to prove her wrong, golden cursive scrawl began forming on one of the dark walls.  
>Smart people, it's hidden in the secret sacred steeple<br>Golden in make, all you must do is survive your ache.

"That sounds like a line from a horrible pop song." Jerome scoffed. "And what does it mean by secret, sacred steeple anyway?" I bit my lip, trying to think of what it meant. Secret obviously mean tit was hidden, and sacred went hand in hand with steeple, since a steeple was a part of a church. Since it was golden in make, which really wasn't much of a surprise considering where we were, I doubted it was paper. It was probably an old tablet. But survive your ache? What did that mean? Did that we were going to be hurt?

And then, once again, I heard the increasingly familiar scream of Amber. Amber had tripped over a growing pile of papers and had fallen over into the hard wall. A crack formed in the wall and it split open revealing the golden door beneath it.  
>"Wow Amber! You are getting really good into this falling into things we need to find!" Nina exclaimed happily. Amber grinned as she rubbed her head.<br>"It's a gift." She smiled again and then looked back at the gleaming door. "Since I found it and I'm the one with a headache can I open the big door?" She asked. We all nodded as she pulled open the two doors.  
>"Whoa." Was the reaction from me and everybody else in the room as the doors opened. Golden steps started a long way up and you could barely see the gleam of what looked to be a pedestal that rested at the very top where there was a landing.<br>"Well…I think we found it." Alfie muttered as he gaped at the breath-taking space before us. "Now go read it Fabian." He pushed me forward and ducked behind Amber. I gawked at him. Did he really want me to go alone? Rolling my eyes I started up the stairs. Nina's small hand slipped into mine and she smiled at me, following me up the stairs.  
>"Are the rest of you coming?" Nina asked tersely, as she raised an eyebrow to the rest of the gang. My friends soundlessly followed me up the stairs and I turned back around to walk the rest of the way up. My eyes were starting to hurt from the bright light of the room but still it really was amazing. The trek up the stairs was quick but when we got up there I was basically frozen in fright.<br>What if I didn't do it right? What if I couldn't do it at all? I mean there were all these people who had been frozen in gold for God knows how long and according to little trolls I was the one to save the. This passed beyond all insane things I had ever heard of. Is this how Nina felt when she had to put together the Cup of Ankh? I hope not because it was horrible.  
>Pushing the thoughts out of my head I stopped right in front of the pedestal. Apparently I had been right about it not being paper because it was a long tablet with not inked words but imprinted ones. Before I could begin reading it I heard Nina gasp in shock. "Look." She whispered as she pointed to the corner of the room.<br>A golden figure similar to the ones we had seen in King Midas' palace was hunched over next to a window that once again showed the golden city that rested below us. The man looked like he was a priest of some sorts as he reached out in horror towards the pedestal. I felt bad for him; he looked so terrified at what had happened to him- what had happened to the city.  
>Closing my eyes I blocked out the image of the poor man and tried to concentrate on the words on the tablet. I reopened my eyes and began to read it out load, trying to put power in my voice.<br>"With Jupiter's power, as his descendant, I free every ivory tower, and every innocent attendant. Let the gold melt away, and every man say hooray." As I read out each word I could feel powerfulness swell inside my stomach, telling me I wasn't just some nerdy, bookworm loser who lucked out with great friends and the perfect girlfriend. I really felt as if I was the descendant of a god.  
>Each word caused a gray light to swirl around the room, cover the priest, wrap around the towns building that rested outside of the window. The gold slid away and disappeared from view leaving behind the true surroundings. Instead of a golden room with golden walls the room was really a wooden structure, decorated with ivory statues. Outside instead of a golden town was really a town made up of stone buildings, brick houses, ivory towers, the whole town was actually made up of very different things not just the seemingly bland gold.<br>"You…you saved us! You are the descendant! We must take you to the castle. You are to be king!" The previously frozen male, who had wrinkles all over, white hair, and looked to be around 75, said as he clutched onto my arm, looking up at me with wide blue eyes. King? Why would I be king.  
>"What do you mean…uh sir? What's your name?" I asked him. He shook his head. Suddenly he seemed to notice the rest of my friends, particularly Nina.<br>"My name is Father Marcus, but that is not important. What is important is that you shall be king and you have brought back the princess. And you have also seemed to bring the rest of the saviors. You have blessed us and we must bring you to the old king. He'll be most pleased you broke Pluto's curse!" He hugged me and pulled me and motioned for the rest of the gang to follow him. Marcus opened a door we hadn't seemed to notice before and led us out into the rest of the church.  
>While the building was defiantly amazing I wasn't noticing the architecture, I was noticing all of the people who were gasping at us and crying tears of joy. The image looked like it was out of an old renaissance painting. Everybody was dressed like it too, with long dresses for the women and in long tunics and tights. Marcus took us up to the wooden alter and placed his hands on a goblet in front of him. "Alle camere private del Castello di Giove" he sing-songed. I had no idea what he was saying but I figured it out as soon as we were in cased in a gray light.<p>

We were standing there in the church for only a moment longer and then we were back where we had started, right in the chambers of the king. The room was still painted gold, but the people who had been sitting at the table were gone. The only person left was the frozen king whose eyes were no longer sad, but gleaming with happiness.

His eyes caught mine and his whole face lit up. Without saying a word he took off the crown that rested on his head and walked over to me. He studied me for a minute before lifting the crown up in the air and slowly placing it on my head.  
>"New descendant, new savior, new king. You Fabian Rutter are no longer just a school boy; you are the ruler of your given land. I grant you the title as the old king, King Midas." His voice was laced with an intense happiness, as if he was glad he was no longer king.<br>Then I realized what he had said. He said I was king. King. King! I was no king. I barely had a clue what we were doing here, yet alone how to be a king of a land I didn't know of.  
>"What?" I cried out, pushing the crown off my head and watching it clatter to the floor. The king, the real king not me, pressed his lips together, as if he knew what I was saying. He bent down and picked up the crown, this time keeping it in his hands.<br>"Unwilling. I figured. You must be wondering what's going on as well, am I right? Come sit down and all will be explained." He motioned for us to sit down at the table, which was now filled with food we can actually eat. "And help your selves to the food. No doubt you are hungry." He sat down at the head of the table and motioned for us to sit around him. We sat in the same order we usually did when we were at Anubis house, except this time Nina sat next to me.  
>I really didn't realize how hungry I had become until I started to notice the delicious looking food in front of us. I picked up a few things and placed them on the plate in front of me. Mick grabbed at the food, piling large amounts of fruits, meats, and pastries on his plate. Jerome and Alfie did the same thing as him. Everybody else was more polite about it but they still took some food.<br>He smiled once again and I realized at once he wasn't what the myths said. He was seemingly compassionate beyond belief and humble as well.  
>"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and a chuckle reached both his mouth and his eyes. Nodding his grin became even wider. "Did you really wish to have the golden touch?" As I suspected his look didn't darken, instead it became sad.<br>Shaking his head he frowned softly.  
>"Oh no. Never. Pluto's curse turned the city to gold. And I'm sure you've heard other tales. The leader is always blamed…but I suppose rightfully so. If only I could have protected it like I should have. It just got to be so hard when Steven and Jacqueline died." His voice quivered and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He placed his hand over his face and I saw a tear escape and run down his cheek. Next to me Nina visibly tensed up and I grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her by stroking it softly. After a few minutes she calmed down and we turned our attention back to Midas. "Well I suppose you're wondering who Pluto is, am I correct?" He asked us, his voice more composed.<br>"Oh I thought Pluto was a dwarf planet." Amber said after she had finished a bite of an eclair. Midas gave her a puzzled look and then took a drink of water, as if trying to prolong telling us bad news.  
>"Um not that I know of. Pluto is a betrayer, he was a part of the royal court for some time, left for a journey to the place you call home, and came back wicked and power hungry. He took the children of the leaders of each section of the land, and of course the daughter of the head king and queen. After he took them he whisked them away to your land, leaving each child with unsuspecting human parents. Devastated by the loss of their children it was incredibly easy to take them down silently in the night, without disturbing the other kingdoms. Now this happened years and years ago, but the magic protecting the Land of the gods as a whole is dwindling. I believe we only have a month left until the princess returns in time for the coronation that will either save everybody or destroy us all. And it seems as if my son has brought back, and fallen in love, with Nina, the princess and future queen." Midas explained to us, his words cracking every so often.<p>

I tried to process what he was saying. According to him the children from other lands, because apparently there was more than one land, had been kidnapped and then left with people by a man who had betrayed Nina's parents. I understood what was going on but I didn't understand the son detail. Before I could even say anything Amber asked a question that was on my mind as well.  
>"Son? Your son couldn't have fallen in love with Nina. Fabian is in love with Nina! Unless…" Amber trailed off, thinking of an option I really didn't want to think about. Tearing my eyes away from my plate I looked back at Midas whose face had a tight smile on his face.<br>"Yes. Fabian is my son. And the rest of you are the other kidnapped children." I knew he was telling the truth, but it was so hard to think about. My parents, they loved me and cared for me and never treated me wrong. I almost didn't want to believe him but I knew I had to. Considering the fact that it would be impossible for me to be a descendant of a god in a land that no longer believed in them.  
>Studying the king, or my father, I did see a resemblance with him that I never saw with my own parents. His eyes were a light blue like mine, his hair was the same dark brown, and his facial features were almost the same as mine. The only difference was the wrinkles that covered his face.<br>"I don't believe it! If we were all kidnapped how does Nina remember her parents? And where's Fabians new mum huh?" Patricia, who hadn't said much, was now screaming at him, pointing an accusing finger. She looked like she did when Nina had arrived- disbelieving and defensive. The king, my father, pressed his lips together and stroked his chin, as if trying to figure out how to word it correctly for the difficult Patricia.  
>"The princess of the whole land has better abilities then the ones of the royals of the provinces. As for Ave…she wasn't as lucky as I was when Pluto came here." He choked up at the final sentence and once again buried his face with his hand.<br>Jerome snorted.  
>"You're an emotional guy aren't you? Now I see where you get it from Rutter." He chuckled at the end of his statement. Since I was used to it I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Midas looked up and raised an eyebrow, his tears long gone, and got a knowing look in his eye.<br>"Mars, huh. Figures." Jerome gave him a confused look and went back to eating.

Nina, who had remained mostly quiet, spoke up, her curious nature shining through.  
>"Why does Fabian need to be the king of this land if you're still alive?" She questioned him. His grin was replaced by a serious look. Rubbing his hands together he looked worried and anxious.<br>"Life means nothing when it comes to ruling, unless you're the leader of the whole land of course, and when the powers transfer to the heir then there's nothing you can do to stop it." His explanations continued to blow my mind. Even though I believed every word, against my better judgment, it was so hard to process. Trolls, ogres, kings, gold, gods, Jupiter, a new father- everything seemed as if it was straight out of a fairy-tale.  
>"Wait you said all of the other lands are in trouble. How many lands are there?" Mara asked, waving her fork in the air as she chewed on a salad. Midas got up from the table and walked over to a bookshelf. He pulled out a small scroll from the top shelf and threw it over to me. I caught it swiftly and unraveled it.<br>All of my friends got up from their spots and gathered around me. A colorful map showed the whole land, which was shaped similar to Australia, along with the oceans that lay around it. A bright star on the map in the province of Jupiter showed us the city's name, Giove. The land of Jupiter was the most northern on the map and on its right was the land of Mercury, which capitals city was named Mercurio. Next to Mercury was Vulcan's land with the head city being called Vulcano. Vulcan was located next to Mars which capital was known as Marte and to the left of Mars was Diana which held the city of Dianam. Located directly next to Diana was Minerva, whose major city was Mineruam. Right next to Minerva was Venus whose lengthy capital city's name was Venere Cupido Psiche. In the center of it all was the largest land of all, Juno. Giunone Anubi Dio lay towards the very end of the entire provenience, with a lagre lake almost wrapping entirely around the city.  
>"This is a bigggg land." Alfie drawled out behind me as he circled it with his finger. I had to agree, looking at the scale of this map it was obvious it was bigger than all of Great Britain. "But why is there that orange light all around that part?" Alfie asked as he pointed to something I hadn't noticed before. A faint orange line wrapped around Juno's borders and the line between Jupiter and Venus' borders.<br>"The Great Barrier. It was put up by Pluto in the dead of night before he attacked each kingdom. The only way to get past it is at the Ponte di Amore Eterno, The Bridge of Eternal Love, in Venus. And the thing about the bridge is that it can only be opened by the presence of true eternal love." Midas clarified. Amber's jumped up and down happily and she got a huge glimmer in her eyes.  
>"Why can only true love stop the evil stuff?" She asked her voice breathy and excited. Midas gave her a big grin and a wink.<br>"Love my dear, is the most powerful thing in the world. It's above magic, and weapons. It's all you'll ever need." Amber gasped at his words and put one hand over her mouth and the other over her heart.  
>"That's exactly how <em>I <em>feel about love!" Amber squealed excitedly as she turned to Alfie. "What if we're the only ones that can open the bridge? Ohh! I guess it could be Fabian and Nina too. Hmm." Amber began scratching her head and squinting her eyes, the look she gets when she's thinking.  
>Before there could be any more explanations Marcus, who I had nearly forgotten was here, yelled out in pain and grabbed at his hair.<br>"The other lands need assistance. There's doom. Doom to come! Send the children. Send the children! They are the only ones…the only ones." His wails filled the room and two women in maids clothes rushed in from the other room and took him away.  
>"He…he…is he okay?" Nina cried as she reached out to the closing doors. I grabbed onto her to calm her down and stroked her hair. She was always like, caring so much for people she barely knew and caring for those who were even her enemies.<br>"Yes…yes he is. Marcus is gifted. And as he has spoken I know what he means. I'll lead you down to the stables, you'll have to take the horses…the horses will be the quickest way. Blessed horses, they'll barely ever be tired. Yes…yes it's the only way." Midas trailed off, almost as if he was talking to himself.  
>"Quickest way? Quickest way to where exactly?" Mick asked. Midas seemed to snap out of his self-induced trance and brought his attention back to us.<br>"You saved this land and you have to save the rest of them. It's the only way. The only true way…we'll pack food and money for each of you of course. Take the map too. Horses as well... you all know how to ride, correct? Well, even if you don't you'll catch on quickly I'm sure. Come on now, you'll have to leave as quickly as possible for your journey." He paced back and forth as he elaborated to us about what we were doing.  
>A journey. When I was a lot younger I used to love all of those books and movies where a brave group of people, usually a young crowd, who would head out on their own and save the whole world. Now that I was a part of the stereotypical group of people who have to go out and save the world I wasn't so sure if this was so cool. It was scary- even though I don't like to have people see my scared, especially my friends, I knew that I was probably going to go through more than I had ever been through back at Anubis house. And suddenly, I was okay with it. Although I'm not sure why, and I doubt I'll ever be sure, I was strangely calm with the idea. If I could help all of these people, <em>save these people's lives from an evil man<em>, then why shouldn't I?  
>"Come this way, I'll have Giovanna prepare the bags. Let's head down to the stable. We'll get the horses ready." Midas beckoned us over and led us out of the doors and into a long hallway. Before we all filed out behind him I picked up the map and then ran to catch up.<br>Buckingham Palace had nothing on this castle. Portraits hung on red ornate walls, and huge chandelier hung from the elaborate ceiling. I could barely concentrate on the beauty of it because we were quickly whisked into a stone passageway that led outside.

A huge stone barn covered in ivy was quickly brought into view as we walked outside. A maid with dark hair stood outside of the doors with eight backpacks at her feet. Saying nothing she handed each of us one of them, all in different colors with our names written on them.

"How did you…do you even know all of our names? And how did you make these so fast?" Patricia asked him as she gaped at the backpack in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that we don't have time to discuss this. You only have a months' time until Nina's coronation. I swear to you as soon as you get back more will be explained but now I'll have to get you your horses." Midas said all of this as he opened the doors to the stable. Eight horses came bounding out and stable boys led them over to us.

One small boy, who was no older than 12 brought over black stallion over to me. The only thing was that it was not all black a golden coat wrapped around its eyes and hooves.

"His name is Orno." The boy muttered and then bowed to me. I didn't know what else to do but say thank you and mount the horse. Once I, and everybody else was on the horses I had a fleeting feeling that this may be one of the most ordinary days we were going to have in this land.

"Head out that way to get to the forest. After the forest you'll arrive in Mercury. Good luck." Midas bid us goodbye, and we all took off in the way he pointed out-into the forest and into some serious trouble.

**AN/ Translations- Alle camere private del Castello di Giove= Private rooms of the castle of Jupiter. All of the sections and cities are the Gods names translated to Italian. **

**Anyhow this is a longer, and I think more intresting chapter then the last! But you can tell me what you think in the reviews. (Wink wink) This chapter is dedicated to angela1997 an awesome person! Oh and water wolf 100, my MIA beta. Also izzi08, Viancs777, hethuissibuna, and tastetherainbow!**

**Review Replies**

**Viancs777- I'll make sure I finish it to the end! I hope you'll read it to the end too!**

**angela1997- Well I did send you the PM and we've been talking so I don't have much more to say then-YOU ARE AWESOME SAUCE!**

**izzi08- Fabian is a very unappreciated character sometimes! He deserves the spotlight! (OH and I follow you on twitter as elise9728 so maybe we can tweet about his awesomeness sometime!)**

**hethuissibuna- Can I just say how much I loved your review? It was so amazing sweet and detailed! You're the bomb! And yes you're right, there is actually quite a mystery about to unfold soon. I'm glad you laughed last chapter, I hope you found some things to laugh at in this chapter as well! Oh and I think you accidentally misread-it said fright, not fight-but you totally got my wheels turning for an awesome fight! I hope I get an especially long review for this especially long chapter! :) PM sometime if you ever wanna talk, you seem awesome!**

**TasteTheRainbow- Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you feel like you're there-but trust me, soon enough you'll be wanting to leave as much as they do!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell are we?" Jerome yelled out as he almost slipped out of his saddle. Normally I would ignore his angry comments but I had to agree with him. This place was no English countryside. Our whole gang had been trotting along for about two hours and the moon was slowly rising as the sun set. The thing about the mom was that it was changing colors. Every single minute whatever color the moon was glowing faded into a new and different one. If this was a normal situation and we were back at Anubis house I would have been studying it, trying to find a scientific reason to why it was changing colors. The thing was we weren't at home and I truly doubted a scientific reason for it. Actually I doubted a scientific reason existed in this land at all.

"I wish I knew! This moon and this map aren't working what so ever." Mara rubbed her temples in frustration. She was right- you really couldn't see much in the ever changing light. Sometimes you would get a bright white light and then other times a dark black glow would shine down on us. While it was fascinating it wasn't really practical. At the moment I was truly wishing we had a torch on us.

"Well we're still in the forest…but it seems to be thinning out a bit. I'm sure we'll get there soon." I reassured my friends, even though the woods didn't seem to be thinning out in the slightest. In fact the tall trees seemed to be getting even less spaced out. In the beginning we were all able to ride in a large group, but now we were going in pairs of two, side by side. Nina, who was born in and raised in Wisconsin, and I were the only ones who had any lessons before, so we were leading the way.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll only be a couple more hours." Nina backed me up to the rest of our friends. Even though her voice sounded somewhat convincing she sent me a disbelieving look, obviously knowing I had been lying.

Shrugging my shoulders I tried to make my horse move faster, because frankly, I was getting tired. Orno struggled for a moment before going forward slightly. Furrowing my brow I ignored the horse's slight protest and turned my thoughts to other, more important matters. Like the fact that my parents weren't really my parents. In fact none of my friends parents were who they thought they were. The people who had raised me and had treated me so well weren't even my parents. It wasn't even as if I had been adopted or anything. I wasn't wanted by them or anything or maybe I was I didn't get much of a back story, and they took care of me anyway.

I was lucky I winded up with good people. The people Jerome got stuck with were horrible. I had only met them once before and even from that five minute encounter I knew they disliked him. They always glared at him with looks of pure hatred and they never visited on the designated days. It wasn't a good situation and I'm just grateful I didn't get put into that situation.

Patricia had gotten the short end of the stick as well. Her mother and father tried to make her prim and proper, but it truly wasn't a smart move. She rebelled so hard she got sent off to Anubis house.

Of course everyone else had gotten off pretty easily. Most of us had great parents with great lives and everything we had ever wanted. Now that I knew it had all been a lie I didn't find it so so great. It seemed fake, and if the people I called Mom and Dad never truly loved me like they would if I was their biological son? 

Now all of that stuff was in the past, a recent past, but still the past. In the present and the immediate future I was going to have to push the thoughts behind me and brave forward into a land that had never been proven real by science. In fact basically nothing that happened in the past few day or so had been proven by science. Folklore, fairytale, and mythical characters had come _alive. They were real. One was, is, my father. _ I had to push those thoughts out of my head because I was becoming quickly distracted.

"Mate...are you getting the feeling we're being watched?" Mick held his horse at a study pace next to mine as he whispered to me. His voice was laced with an urgency I barely ever heard from him and he had a distressed look covering his normally calm face. Mick never got worried unless it was something he felt strongly about or something food related.

Glancing around I tried to locate the source of Mick's worries. While the forest was spooky because of the tall trees and dim colorful lights I couldn't see nor sense anything particularly threatening.

"Not really. Sorry Mick, I don't see anything." I told him. He pressed his lips together and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well alright. I don't have a good feeling right now. I'm sure it's okay though, you're probably right." Even though he agreed with me he still looked worried. His eyes moved around anxiously and he continued to nod, as if reassuring himself.

Turning my head away from Mick I looked forward, trying to get a sense of what was deeper in the forest. All I could see was the clear dirt path we were walking on and the countless trees that surrounded it.

"This is rubbish!" Patricia yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. "I can't see a damn thing, this horse smells and keeps kicking me off, we're apparently all adopted or whatever, and I have to pee! Ahh!" She ranted. Our eyes grew wide at the pissed off Patricia. She was angry, tired, and not a happy camper. "I mean my God, this has to be a dream! We have to be drunk or something! Damn it- this can't be real! It just can't!" Her voice became hysterical, meshed with tears I had never seen escape Patricia. Her head whirled around to look at as all. The look of her was shocking. Her eyes looked almost deranged and her hair had been whipped around her face messily. Prickling at her eyes angry tears threatened to stream down her face if she let them go awry. "Aren't you going to agree with me? Why won't you say anything?"

"Patricia... we have to believe it. If we don't...what does it make us? Crazy? Insane? I know for a fact this isn't a dream and we aren't drunk either. I don't know why you're being so defiant but you're going to have to stop it. Because if you don't your going to drag us all down-and where we are right now isn't Anubis House. For all we know we could die out here! So stop complaining and shut your god damn mouth!" Nina lectured Patricia with more zeal then I knew she could muster. Startling enough this was one of the rare times I had heard Nina get so mad she cursed. Flat out cursed. It wasn't so much the word itself that was shocking but the fact that she could put so much energy behind it and mean it too.

"Did you just...cuss Nina? See Patricia this can't be a dream! Nina swearing is beyond your wildest imagination!" Alfie chuckled slightly, obviously trying to make the rising tension go down. It helped myself and the others because they're faces cracked into smiles but Patricia's face was still tense.

"Whatever." She turned away from us, hiding her face with her hair. Biting my lip I wanted to comfort her, considering that she was one of my best friends. Knowing Patricia though she wasn't the type that like to be comforted in the first place. Letting her horse trod behind us we trekked forward farther into the never ending forest.

"So...since that little spat is over with anyone want to tell me how much farther we have to go?" Amber questioned as she looked around with curious eyes.

"Amber we don't know! This map isn't telling us anything and it's not like a pixie or something is going to pop out from the woods." Mara explained to Amber.

And, for the first time since we had gotten here, nothing mythical jumped out at us.

"Well...that was anti-climatic," Alife muttered as he glanced around us, seemingly still looking for something. I nodded my head- I had been expecting a little girl with wings to whiz out of the forest and help us.

"Guys...I think we need to hurry up." Mick told us all with a wary look in his eyes. "Something isn't right. I can feel it." The panic was back in his voice and his eyes began to dart about again.  
>"Mick I'm sure we're fine." I reassured him again. Mick was never this panicky, he was always very nonchalant and unaware. It was surprising that he would be this concerned over nothing.<p>

"Well I still don't-" He was cut off by a loud rustling in the woods. Our whole gang fell silent as our eyes darted over to the place where the noise had come from. The green leaves moved and I was sure it was just a small animal. Feeling safe I motioned for my horse to move forward.

"Holy shi-" Mick yelled from behind me. His scream was cut off by a loud growl. Turning my head backwards I saw a large wolf, with she-wolf like

"Get out! I as the Etruscan wolf command you to leave!" Evil and hatred, dripped through the wolf's snout as it spoke, fast as lighting in pounced on all of us, seemingly trying to kill us.

"Ahs!", "Oh my god!" and "Crap!" filled the air as our horses moved forward faster then I had ever seen any horses move before. The snarling wolf chased after us, snapping at the horses back. Nina led the way, being the fastest rider out of us all, pointed to the green glow that looked to be a huge barrier dividing this forested land and a seemingly endless town.

Before we could even reach the barrier the horses hind legs went up and I was being bucked from the horse. In fact we all were being bucked. Flying through the air we passed through the green light, and I felt myself losing the power I had previously had, as I hit the hard ground. Thankfully the backpack broke my fall.

A final snarl could be heard from the evil wolf as it took back into the woods where it had come from.

"Looks like we found Mercury. And I'm pretty sure it's my land." Alfie's voice sounded more serious then I had ever heard it before. He was right though. This place screamed Alfie. Lights flashed in bright colors, buildings twirled, and it was like a circus.

"Yeah Alfie, I think you're right."

**AN- I've really got nothing to say besides sorry. This has been typed for a long time but still my beta is all MIA. I'll probably send a Pm or something...yeah thanks for reviews, and please leave more-that's the only way I'll know what you think!**

**izzi08- Hehe that little bit of Jara you mentioned...get ready for a boat load of it later ;)**

**Eccentric Illusionist- Yeah I did go back and notice my mistakes. I'm terribly sorry! Thank you for your wonderful offer but I love your reviews so much it would be a shame to have them stop! Your theories and guesses are very very...good. But I won't say more- but when they move to a new land the POV will change to whoever land it is. :)**

**alice-in-wonderland-22-Poor, poor Amber. :P Thank you!**

**SunnyShanghae- Awww thank you! Your comments mean a lot and they make me very happy! Rhymes are fun aren't they? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfie's Point of View

If I thought Fabian's land was awesome than my land must be the best place in the entire universe. Where Fabian's land had streets lined with stone buildings mine had glowing lights and twirling signs. It looked like an amusement park, filled with happy people and random freaks. There were literally people walking around with two heads and tails sprouting from their bodies. Men, at least I think they were men, were selling toys and candy for only two gold coins. Everything was loud, obnoxious, and just basically annoying. It was perfect to say the least.

"Alfie...is that castle spinning?" Amber stretched out her arm and my eyes darted to where she was pointing. The answer to Amber's question was yes. There was a spinning castle. And it was awesomesauce. It was a midnight blue that had vines growing all over it in this elaborate sort of pattern I had never seen back home. The castle shone with a vibrant glow all around it. And I'm not one for architecture or whatever but it was definitely a unique looking place, it had those typical sort of castle tower things. The kind where princesses get stuck and cry about their hair. But in the middle of these towers was a large pentagon shaped center that was made of glass and had a huge roller coaster shooting out into the skyline. The whole structure, like Amber had pointed out, was spinning in this slow majestic way that had me absolutely mesmerized. Zombieland had nothing on this castle.

"Yeah...isn't it totally awesome?" I exclaimed to my friends. My excited words were met with blank and annoyed stares. Whatever, it didn't bother me. This was my kingdom and it was ten times better than Fabian's. I couldn't pick out anything wrong with it! How could it be cursed? Everything was perfect!

"Not really. It's giving me a headache." noted Mick. Rolling my eyes I darted over to one of the many stands that lined the street. The sign above it advertised a fast paced game of Magic Chariot Races- A Game For All Ages. A tall man with pale skin was peddling it to all that walked by. Saying stuff like how it was only beatable by the lost prince, whatever that meant. I just knew it was totally awesome looking and I had to have a go.

"Hey Mister! Does it cost to play?" I ran up to the booth, eager to start playing the game. He glanced up at me, raising a hairy eyebrow and wrinkling his nose. He nodded his head and tightly closed his mouth. Raising a bony, and honestly kind of gross looking, finger right up to my face he began to speak, in that kind of old man American Southern drawl accent.

"Of course it does. Five aurei. Do you have five aurei?" He asked suspiciously, running his eyes over me, obviously looking for a money pouch like everybody else had around their belts.

Grabbing at my clothes I searched around for a bag similar to those that were hanging off the clothes of the people who were milling about. I couldn't find any pouches so I dove my hands into my pockets, looking for any "aurei". What ever that was.

"Guys! Do we have any aurei?" I yelled back at my friends, who were still standing where I left them. All of them glared at me with indifferent and frustrated faces. Fabian, whose face was transforming into the one he got when he was thinking, was the only one who said something.

"Midas said he packed money. Check your rucksack." he called out to me. Doing what he said I tossed the small backpack off my and threw it on the table. Unsnapping it I gleefully pulled out a small bag that lay on top of everything else in the bag. I grabbed five gold coins with a face of from the bag and handed them over to him. He snapped them away from me in a single second and began to speak, this time in a faster voice that was probably powered by the new money he had just made.

"Okay then boy. I'll tell you how to play but I guarantee you won't win. Nobody has ever beaten me." I ignored his snarky comment, a skill I had perfected over years of being Jerome's friend, and nodded my head to hear him.

"Continue." I commanded him, trying to put off the smug look he had over his face.

He glared at me, probably upset I had blatantly disrespected him. I had a feeling that didn't happen often at all. But after all I was Alfie Lewis, it was pretty easy for me to disrespect authority figures. Actually I would refer to it as a talent above all else.

"You use your inner power to move the chariot along the track, avoid the obstacles, and reach the end before I do. Do you think you're up for it?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow high into his hairline.

What a stupid question for him to ask, of course I was up for it. I just had no idea what inner power was. Fabian had inner power I guess. I mean he did say that funny rhyme and restore a whole kingdom back from a golden state. And Nina had inner power too, being the Chosen One and all I guess inner power came in the job description. But me have inner power? Inner power of awesomeness maybe but no matter what King Midas had said about all of us being descendants of gods I still felt like the same dope I always was. I wasn't special enough to have inner power. My inner power was probably luck. Well if I even had inner power at all.

"Alfie come on! This is a waste of time! We should be looking for...something! Not playing street games!" Jerome yanked at my arm from behind as he tried to pull me away from the booth.

"Mate get off! I already paid. It'll only take a second." I shooed him off, not paying him any attention. I heard his frustrated sigh and his irritated call back to the gang.

"I tried."

Rolling my eyes I turned my sights back to the mini chariot track that lay on the table. It looked similar to that of that one in Rome except for the fact that is was well, not broken and tinier. Two chariots sat next to each other, one was a light colour that seemed to gleam and the other was, honestly, a piece of crap. It was rickety looking, like it could fall apart at any second. Was that supposed to be mine? Because if it was it was completely unfair! Even more unfair than toilet duty!

"That's yours. On your marks, get set, go!" He yelled as he pointed down at the crappy chariot. Shocked he had started without warning I let out a scream to make me chariot move. Which is totally insane but there didn't seem to be any other ways of making it move.

"Go chariot! Go!" I yelled as I threw an encouraging first in the air. It's miniature wheels began to glow an incredible green colour. It seemed to me as though it was going to shoot forward instantly. Instead it lurched forward about an inch. Damn thing! Mustering my anger and excitement I felt a bubbling feeling start in my stomach. I didn't even have anything gassy today but I knew it had to be something building inside of me. I let out another yelp of encouragement. "GO!" In a second the chariot turned from slowly inching forward to shooting around the track like a lightning bolt.

My crappy looking chariot began to transform before my eyes. It rebuilt itself in a slew of the green light and it looked to be undefeatable now. I heard the old bat of a man, who reminded me of Victor, next to me let out a screech as my chariot passed past his multiple times over.

"Ha! I won! What do I get!" I shouted out gleefully. The man looked back at me. I could literally see little sparks of flames light up in his eyes. His face was beet red and a vein in his head was throbbing.

"Throw them in jail! Nobody beats me! Nobody but the-!You and your friends are going to the dungeons! Now!" He raised a hand up and yet another bright light enclosed me and (I'm assuming) my friends.

"Alfie! Wake up!" Nina's voice commanded me from a distance. She sounded all murky and distorted like we were underwater or something. But unless we decided to go swimming I knew that wasn't the case. Then I realized why she sounded so weird. No light was shining through my eyes, even though they were open.

Groaning I blinked repeatedly, trying to regain my vision. Slowly light started to pour through my eyes and I began to see fuzzy little blobs that looked like Amber and Nina. The blobs began to turn into features and I began to be able to make out both my friends and the room we were in.

"Where are we?" I shouted as I zoomed up, bumping Nina in the head in the process.

"Ow!" She yelped as she threw her hand onto her head. "Alfie!" She glared at me as she rubbed her head. I threw my hands up in defense but then I got back to looking at where we were. And that's when I started to panic.

Stone walls surrounded us on three sides and tall silver bars on one that led into a deep darkness that was lit only with sole candles that hung on the damp walls. I knew what is was, jail, but I wasn't exactly sure how we got here.

"We're in the place we all figured Patricia would wind up some day. Juvenile detention of sorts." Mick cracked as he crossed his arms over his chest. His face was scrunched together and he looked well, in simple terms, pissed. Actually he looked more pissed than the time Jerome and I put pink hair dye in his shampoo. And he was pretty pissed then.

"Hey! I take offense in that! If anything I would be doing hard time! I'm 18 in two years, I'll be doing big girl time!" Patricia spat as she shot Mick a death stare. Mara rolled her eyes but didn't defend either Mick or Patricia.

I sat in silence for a while, trying to understand what was happening. That was kind of hard for me, because let's face it, I'm not that clever or that smart for that matter. But what I gathered was yeah we were in some alternate fantasy universe, we were actually from this universe we were in, every Anubis house member was from one of the lands, Fabian was from the last one and I was from this one, in this land of Mercury I played a game with some freak, I beat him using my "inner power", and then he threw us in jail. Fun.

Amber began to whine. And when I say whine I mean whine. Her voice went high-pitched, her fists rolled up into balls, and her face went red.

"I want to get out. It smells in here, just like rubbish, I have to go to the bathroom and it's cramped. Let us out!" She screamed the last part and ran up to the bars. Grabbing on to them she started shaking them furiously. "Let us out! Let us out!" She screamed into the dim dark.

"Amber! Shush okay. Nobody is going to let us out and you screaming is giving me a headache. So please just stop it." Fabian muttered as he buried his face into his hands. Mara agreed with him with a nod of her head and a few words.

"Yeah Amber, please be quite." Mara said gently. Amber flipped her head back at her, a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Oh what do you know. You're always the book smart girl, I'm the pretty princess in distress. Something you would know nothing about!" She barked. Mara was taken aback, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Amber! Come on! That was harsh!" Jerome shot. In all honesty that surprised me, normally Jerome would laugh at someone's expense. I knew he had a thing for Mara, I mean he basically lived in Maraland at all times but still. Something was up and I wanted to know what. But I figured I could wait until we got out of our mythical jail.

"Sorry Mara. I'm just cranky is all. I didn't mean it or anything." Amber apologized, a look of real genuineness in her eyes. Mara didn't say a word, instead she just nodded and looked towards the floor.

"Do you guys hear footsteps?" Nina asked softly as she held up a finger to hush us all. I strained my ears to hear whatever it was Nina was hearing. Distantly I heard the stomping of feet. All I could tell was that they were getting closer fast and they sounded mad. If footsteps could sound mad...

"We have to get out of here!" Fabian tensed up as he whispered quickly.

"Why? Maybe they're coming to help us!" Mick said.

Patricia snorted haughtily and looked at Mick with a disapproving and condescending look covering her face.

"Oh yeah the people who put us in jail totally want to help us! Nice thought Mick!" Patricia gave him two sarcastic thumbs up to go along with her rude remark and sneer. If we had been in any other situation I probably would have laughed. But I didn't because this was actually a very serious situation.

"How are we supposed to get out? This is literally a jail cell. I'm pretty sure they're meant to keep people from , oh I don't know, not getting out!" Jerome whispered. Mara and Amber were scrambling around, looking for an exit.

Sighing I looked around for an exit. It was my fault we were even trapped here in the first place. If I hadn't been so childish we could have been searching around the city looking for, well answers I guess. God I was stupid! I always had to ruin everything. No wonder people can't stand me sometimes. I can't do anything right. Cursing myself I felt angry little tears prick at my eyes. I wish I could save my friends but I was completely powerless.

Wishing I could do something I could hear my heart began to pound faster as the footsteps got louder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that same green light that had been at the track and back at Anubis House. It was drifting over to one block on the back wall. Racing over to it as quickly and as quietly as I could. The light gleamed brighter as I came closer I put my hand on the stone.

In a flash the stones began to disappear into the green light leaving a human sized hole in the wall that led into a dark unknown, that was actually probably the safest place for us.

"Go! Come on! Through here!" I called out to my friends. Without a hesitation they began to run through the passageway and the more of my friends that went through the faster and heavier the footsteps became and then I could hear heated voices that started to scream in anger yet I still couldn't see where they were coming from. The last of my friends went through and just as I was just about to run after them our captor's screamed at me.

"Stop you fool stop!" He screamed, and I turned around to face my captors and all I could make out was a clown. A clown. An angry one at that. The clown began to claw at the lock and I rushed forward into the passage just as the clown and his friends unlocked the cell.

As soon as I stepped into the passage the green light returned and boarded up the hole that had let me in. I could hear the clown and his men's screams of anger and I smirked in my small victory. Then I turned my attention to the dim passageway that had seemed to eaten up my friends and my courage.

"Guys..." I called out into the darkness. My friends were nowhere to be seen. Probably because nothing was to be seen. The room was almost completely empty of all light. A small flicker seemed to be coming from the seemingly endless passage. It was like a horror game, except there was no option to quit and save my game.

"Over here Alfie!" Amber's sweet voice beckoned me from the same place where the light was coming from. Not wanting to waste anytime I began to job over to the sound of her. When I reached it I found all of my friends, all out of breath except for fitness freak Mick, standing in a circle staring at the wall.

"It's a dead end! Alfie your land is awful. At least in Fabian's we had places to go!" Patricia complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at me with a look of annoyance specific to the Goth Pixie herself.

"Oh sorry Trixie. I'll file a formal complaint with the government for you ok? Oh wait! They want us in jail! Nevermind that idea!" I shot back at her. I was annoyed too but there was no need for Patricia to be so whiny. Honestly I wished we were still back in Fabian's land. Or the Land of Jupiter or whatever it was called. There things seemed to happen easily. But maybe it wasn't the land that did that. Maybe it was Fabian. He always seemed to have things figured out. Me, well I was just a jokester, a clown. Just like that fella who had been chasing us. Knowing myself in the way well, only I could know, I knew it wasn't going to be as easy it had been back there. Mostly because things didn't come that easily to me. I was no hero. How can I get my friends out of this, when somedays I can barely leave class without tripping over my desk.

"Alfie, isn't there some sort of light. Like Fabian had? That seemed to be pretty damn useful before." Mick asked me as he kicked at the wall. His face all twisted around in a look of boredom and disinterest.

"Yeah there _was_! What do you think got us out of jail? It's just...MIA right now I guess." I replied. Now even Mick was comparing me to Fabian. Great. Just great. Next I know I'll be compared to Amelia Pinches. What a lovely thought.

"Alfie...just concentrate. Close your eyes. And just think. Maybe something will come to you," Nina spoke, looking at me with encouraging eyes. Ugh. What an easy thing for the Chosen One turned Princess to think. Just think! It'll come naturally! Never. Selena Gomez is such a liar.

Even though I was miffed I did what Nina suggested. Things seemed to turn out well for her when she followed those weird instincts she had. Shutting my eyes I tried my hardest to tune out all the random thoughts that were swimming around my mind. All the pranks I had scheming in my mind took a backseat and I tried to concentrate on my mysterious inner power and the green light and the crazy spinning castle. Surprisingly enough I felt like something was growing inside of me.

"Is it just me or does Alfie look like he's going to the toilet?" Jerome observed. I half smiled and almost broke my concentration to make a comment back but suddenly a jumble of words appeared in my head. Grabbing at my hair I felt myself tip backward and I grimaced in pain.

"Aprire la porta di Mercurio," I mumbled the words to myself, probably mispronouncing them all. Seeing as how I had just seen them in my head, and had not really heard them.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked me as she put her hand on my shoulder shaking me to full Alfie Alertness mode.

"La porta means door. Mercurcio means Mercury. In Italian." Fabian offered up his explanation. Thank god. All those books he reads, at least something useful stuck. A door...now a door would be useful. Maybe if I actually spoke the words with proper pronunciation, something was always harping on me about, they would do something.

"Okay...I got this. Aprire la porta di Mercurio!" I yelled out, trying to gather as much power behind it as I could. As quickly as the the word Mercurio had left my mouth a green burst of light went all around the stone walls and began to shape an outline of a door on the wall in front of us. I guess my inner power was starting to be act...more powerful.

"Alfie you're amazing!" Amber cried as she gave me a quick hug and ran to the door, swinging it open. Smiling I, as well as the rest of us, followed behind her. I could hear a couple of the others make positive and supporting comments and it made me smile. At least I could do something right. "Alfie I take it back! This place is awful! I almost want to go back to jail!" Amber screamed.

Confused I took a good hard look at what was ahead. And sadly I had to agree with Amber. A dark, dingy sewer like area was in front of us. Green slimy creatures were crawling around, and broken toys were floating in pools of water. It was absolutely awful. While above ground was heaven, this place...well this place was where dreams came to die.

"Guys...I think I found where the curse of this land is hiding out." Mick pointed towards a large clocktower far off in the distance. Unlike the rest of this place, that had a sick green glow, the tower was giving off an evil dark black colour.

"Wow meathead. That's probably the best observation you've ever made. Congratulations." Jerome snipped. "Now how will we get all the way over there. Seems pretty far. And seeing as how we've lost our blessed ponies it's going to take days to get over there." Jerome grimaced and reached back to touch his rucksack. "But at least we have these handy bags. I'm sure they'll save the day."

Just as I was about to say something, a small girl emerged from the shadows, a tattered Harry Potter like robe covered her body, and a dirty dress was under that. Amber was probably having a fashion freakout. She smiled at us, or more specifically me. Her eyes were glowing that same shade of green as that mysterious light and if I didn't know any better I'd swear she was an alien. A nice alien though.

"Don't be silly. Your bags won't save the day. But the son of Mercury will. He will break the eternal night." And as quick as appeared, she disappeared.

Totally an alien. An alien who was way more confident in my ability to save the day than I was.

**AN-Well I guess I haven't updated in almost three years. Oops. Here's an update though. I found this on my old google docs and decided to finish this chapter and upload it. Ummm all my apologies. So anyway a little note, this was written pre S2. And although I did watch it if I do continue this I probably won't add in Eddie. And as for Season 3...I never watched it. Too many people leaving for me to even want to try. If anyway one does want me to continue S1 will be what it's based on. So yeah many thanks to anyone who reads this and my previous reviewers. Sorry for keeping you hanging. **


End file.
